wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bearologist
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:08, 13 December 2007 (UTC) SAT If you are still in college/university, would you mind taking a look at SAT and fixing it up a bit? Thank you--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 23 October 2007 (UTC) : I have not been an undergraduate for sometime now. I have not read a book (other than company manuals) since then. Much of what I wrote is from the gut and my gut don't remember nothing about no SAT. Sorry. Bearologist 05:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Holy Calendar Not sure where you're going with this page, but an anonymous user switched some of the dates around. I placed a "UC" (under construction) tag on it, which you can remove once you feel the page is ready. Also, please check out B.C. to see if you might want to fiddle with that too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) : That anon guy corrected my typo. S/he knows what s/he is doing. As for the Holy Calendar, it's for pointing out that, according to the religious-right, the earth is just 6000 years old and include important religious events as well as the founding of America as a Christian Nation. For other secular events, it would be best to use the millennium page or start a century page or even a decade page in the future. Plus, I mentioned Wikiality as a religion with Colbert as a spiritual leader ;) . The Before Colbert/Colbert Era actually makes for a good new Calendar for Wikiality the religion. I also plan to start the Holocene Calendar to put events related to those damn liberal atheist. >:( - Bearologist 08:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::What I meant was I didn't know if your typos were intentional. As far as the calendars go, I believe they are the same, since Stephen is as infallible as God/Jesus/Holy Spirit is/are. Stephen belongs to the One True Church. Wikiality cannot be a religion, since there is only One True Church. Wikiality cannot be a cult, since is a cult and Wikiality is everything that is not. Wikiality is a path to accepting Jesus Christ as Your Lord and Savior. It is merely a philosophy, but not a religion. BTW, the fan girls have created a religion:, which you can find here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::: So, Wikiality is a philosophy, not religion. I'll update Holy Calendar with more Catholicism focus. Could it be considered that Colbert as a pastor and Wikiality as a gospel under the One True Church? Bearologist 22:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think Dr. Colbert has ever claimed to be a pastor (he's married, but he does have homosexual tendencies, so maybe) I feel he is more like a Deepak Chopra than either an Elron or Pat Robertson. ::::Also, check out Almanac and see if that helps at all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Stephen never claimed to be a medical doctor either, but that won't deter him from being like Sanjay Gupta. BTW, Is there an userpage Truthiness University Degrees for fan girls of Stephenological Colbertism? a much needed spiritualism. Bearologist 10:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Wars! Are you like a student of wars? I just made a new thing called "Battle Table" which contains code that you can use for pages about battles and wars and what-not. It's designed for people to copy and post on pages so they can change them as they want to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) : I turned the Battle Table into Template:Battle Table. I'm not sure what the "weapons" field is used for though. Bearologist 07:12, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::I copied it from someplace, but I hesitate to turn the tables into templates, because sometimes new people can get confused filling them out. Just so you know why it wasn't done before, and thank you for setting it up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Spirit Bear I thought I had already uploaded the elusive Spirit Bear, but I hadn't so I just did. It's called SpiritBear.jpg. If you have trouble posting it on the page, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Image Information --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:05, 2 September 2007 (UTC) : It's nearly impossible to specifically nail down origin of an Internet meme. I ain't not too sure about no pedobear. I'll do best I can. Won't somebody please think of the children... how can parent protect them from ungodly meme of godless bears if it can't be shown to children? Bearologist 07:28, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::While it may be close to impossible to find the origin of a meme, it isn't impossible to remember where you found the picture. Post that info. If you have any questions, drop me a note, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::I found a png version over at Encyclopedia Dramatica. I don't remember where I got the svg version--probably at some non-colbert-centric wikis. Bearologist 09:31, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, just try to keep track of where you find pictures and post that info along with the "for parody use only" disclaimer; it's what separates us from the animals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:44, 2 September 2007 (UTC)